Question: Convert $\dfrac{107}{11}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $107 \div 11 = {9}\ \text{ R } {8}$ So the improper fraction has $9$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${9} \times \dfrac{11}{11} = {\dfrac{99}{11}}$ This quotient $9$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $8$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{8}}{11}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${9}\ {\dfrac{8}{11}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{99}{11}} + {\dfrac{8}{11}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{107}{11}$.